future_combatfandomcom-20200216-history
Steel Seraph
'Steel Seraph '''is one of the worlds single most prestigious, powerful, and influential private military super corporations, as well as one of the oldest. A company of elite soldiers, enormously advanced technology and exceptional intelligence, Steel Seraph remain one of the most feared and respected paramilitary organizations known to man, a private army offering their peerless skills to those who bid the highest amounts of revenue or greatest quality resources to them. Steel Seraph was founded and is lead solely by one of the most famous, lethal, and infamously coveted soldiers in modern human history, known as Giruga, as well as those he considers his closest and most reliable allies. Insignia Background Pre Steel Seraph Founding & Assembly Becoming a PMC Locations & Bases Steel Seraph World HQ Steel Seraph Outer Bases Military Power Primary Forces : ''Full Article: Steel Seraph Primary Forces The Primary Forces of Steel Seraph are composed of hundreds of thousands of highly skilled soldiers who all have a single thing in common - infinite devotion to Metatron. Though their ideals, races, beliefs, and philosophies may differ greatly from one another, they all completely agree with and sympathize with Genato's outlook on warfare, and how that it is an evil that can only be crushed by absolute power. The primary forces are those who are involved in direct field missions and combat, and are skilled in taking on almost every single form of modern warfare and combat tactics that exists in one way or another. Secondary Forces : Full Article: Steel Seraph Secondary Forces The Secondary Forces of Steel Seraph are different from the primary forces in that they are not used to directly take on various contracts, missions, and field operations like the various different armies of the primary forces. Instead, the secondary forces are an assembly of hundreds of thousands of highly skilled mechanics, gunsmiths, biologists, technicians, scientists, and more. Like the primary forces, they are an assembly of individuals gathered from all walks of life, though they all sympathize with the ideals and goals of steel seraph and their leader, genato. The secondary forces have the job of making sure the primary forces are outfitted with the lastest in cutting edge gear and technology, while also ensuring that they are fit for combat and field operations. Support Forces : Full Article: Steel Seraph Support Forces The Support Forces of Steel Seraph are mostly a gathering of third party companies. They are as involved with and as valuable a component to steel seraph as the primary and secondary forces, though they are composed of various outside sources which typically do not have a direct hand in the inner machinations of steel seraph. The support forces are essentially expected to sponsor steel seraph and its soldiers, supplying the PMSC with money, ammunition, technology, blueprints, missions, and anything or everything else which could be utilized as a great help to the PMSC in total. The support forces consist of banks which funnel currency to steel seraph, engineering companies, medicine units and even something as trivial as promotion and propaganda agencies are components of the support forces. Resources Weaponry & Tools : Full Article: Weapons & Tools Used By Steel Seraph Vehicles & Hardware : Full Article: Vehicles & Hardware Used By Steel Seraph Relationships Among Members Dreams & Desires Category:Army Category:DysphoricTorment